Soul Resonance
by dragomeir
Summary: Maka was running late and Soul was impatient. One accident in the morning has them thinking very hard, but about what. Slight OOC/ Oneshot. probably


( A.N. Dedicated to friend of mine. She is funny and amazing at drawing manga but only girls. You know who you are. FYI if you think I own Soul Eater then you need to send me some of what you are smoking.)

"Maka hurry up!" hollered Soul. Still not getting an answer he decided to go and get her. He marched over and began to open the door to her room. At the same time Maka pushed the door open and tried to step out. Key word _tried_. A surprised Maka fell forward knocking a pissed off Soul to the floor. He ended up back to the floor with something on his face. His lips to be more precise. That weight what could it be you may ( or may not ) ask? Well it was… it was… Maka's lips. Soul went into panic mode, in a split second he was up and standing ten feet away from Maka. The slightest hint of anger entered their faces. "Maka I'm sorAH!" His _heartfelt _apology was interrupted by a book impacting his head. " What the hell was that for Maka?" Soul demanded, " That was for not getting up fast enough idiot." On cue a fountain of blood sprouted out of his head

( Death Academy)

" Hey Tsubaki, what's up?" From across the hall, " Oh nothing, what about you?" Maka thought back to the incident and nearly told Tsubaki what had happened, "O…oh nothing really." Tsubaki noticed the slight stutter and gained a mischievous glint in her eye. Taking a chance she took a guess , " Does that mean that what Soul told me was a lie?" Maka's eyes widened, " What did he say? What the hell did he say!" _Knew it _" Nothing, nothing at all. Now spill it." Tsubaki's smile threatened to split her face. Resigning to her fate Maka began to retell what had happened , " I was running late so Soul came to get me. We opened the door at the same time and then I fell down and endedupkissinghim." Maka said the last words so fast Tsubaki almost missed them. Almost, " Did you like it Maka? Well?" Maka took a deep breath and replied, " I…"

(On the other side of the Academy)

Soul was rushing to class, he so didn't want to see HIM right now. Sadly as they say _Think of the devil, _"Ha ha your god has arrived! Bow before my greatness!" Out of no where B.S. ( Black Star) dropped out in front of Soul. _Fuck lord, why, why do you hate me? _" Hey B.S. what's up?" Soul asked putting up the façade of relaxation, " Oh nothing just got finished talking with Tsubaki. What about you?" B.S. asked. Te albino's skin colored slightly before he said, " The usual, same old same old, nothing new." He rambled on indicating he was, at least slightly, nervous. " Ok I just came to let you know Maka is spreading rumors about the two of you…" Soul immediately freaked out , "What has she been saying about us?!" B.S. smiled like he was happy to tell his friend, " Oh just shocked at how fast it happened. She was even more shocked that it was you." He said still sounding naive and ignorant, "It did happen pretty fast…" Soul trailed off seeing the smirk that adorned B.S.'s face. " Fuck she didn't tell you anything did she." B.S. stood tall and put one fist into the air, " Of corse not I am better than God I know all! So how was it?" Soul took a deep breath , " It was …"

Maka and Soul arrived back at their place after the longest and most awkward day of school ever. They looked at each other and then without a word went to their rooms. Maka was pacing her room trying to figure out why she felt the way she did. She couldn't even look at Soul without feeling nervous. She felt like, No! This was Soul, pain in her ass, too cool to bother, her partner, her best friend even if she won't admit it. _I'm so confused right now. This sucks I mean really why now? Why would I fall for him now?_ The memory of her laying against Soul flashed across her mind.

Soul was I having similar thoughts in his room. He was laying on his bed thinking of how he was feeling right now. He of course knew why he was acting so uncool but he couldn't help it. He had kissed her and he what he felt about it. It was time he and Maka settled this. Little did he know that Maka had the same thoughts moments earlier.

She pulled open the door and he pushed. This time he fell on top of her not kissing but their faces mere inches apart. Maka was blushing but Soul didn't even hesitate. He leaned forward the last few inches and kissed her. It was simple and light but Maka understood what he meant by it. After a few moments had passed they pulled back and Maka was treated to the sight of a smirking Soul. " So does this mean we're a couple?"

(A.N. Should I do a Soul Eater Naruto crossover or a Soul Eater in Stockton fic PM or review to answer)


End file.
